


Evanescence of All Objects

by Elywyngirlie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Probably not what the Force should be used for, Reylo - Freeform, The Force Ships It, force bond sexy times, potential dubcon, sexy times in the Force, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie
Summary: The Force bond preserves, catching them at odd moments, building an intimacy that crescendos as Kylo and Rey explore themselves and each other.Spoilers for The Last Jedi (nothing specific)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Dream delivers us to dream, and there is no end to illusion. Life is a train of moods like a string of beads, and, as we pass through them, they prove to be many-colored lenses which paint the world their own hue"--Emerson, "Experience"
> 
> One day I promise to write that essay the connections between Reylo and Emerson.

 

 

It was an intermittent thing now rather than the steady thickly wound thread it was before. She wasn’t sure if Snoke’s words had been true but the scattered connections, jumpy and infrequent, startled them both. 

The first time she saw him again, she was rounding a corner on the Falcon and he was speaking with someone, his face ashen and grave, the flickers of another person on the edges of the vision. She had skidded to a halt, heart stretched thin, his head lifting to look at her as the vision melted away.

The second time had been when the Resistance had found the remains of a Rebellion camp on Lothal. Rey sat outside the camp, staring at the odd rock structures dotting the landscape, comfortable in the arid environment. She immersed herself in the Force, longing for her once sure sense of place in the world, and then he appeared. He reclined on a throne, chin in hand, brow drawn together in  a way that told her that he was lost. He looked up, mouth dropping in surprise, when she appeared. His hand shot out and she scrambled back, fear a heady mixture, despite the tremulous joy she felt blooming within him. 

The third time was more than shocking. She was an early riser and she had awoken easily, eyes snapping open with no slow witted grogginess. Desert scavenging habits die hard. And next to her, a weight on her bunk. Her brows knitted together and she crept her hand under her pillow to grab her knife. Slowly, achingly slow, she rolled over and froze. 

Her bed had merged into another, her grey hovel extending into the blinking brilliant black of the First Order. And her bed melded into his, only a few centimeters between them. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, a blush creeping up her cheeks. He was shirtless, the sheet half tugged up to the flat planes of his abdomen. 

Rey studied him, grip easing on the knife. Here, without his piercing gaze, she could look at his form and allow herself to admit that she found that strength appealing. The part of her that never left Jakku let her know that he would be a formidable force; no one would steal from him. The more tender part of her, the part that began to unfurl on Ahch-to, ached to touch him, to feel that strength beneath her palm. To have that connection again, a vulnerability that had lead to this pain that nettled her now. Even as she indulged in drinking in his image.  

He mumbled something and rolled over, facing her, and her heart stuttered, panic rippling through her, palm sweating on the knife. But he settled back into the bed, sighing, and slowly, she relaxed. Her eyes roved over the face that was haunting her dreams and she became aware of her heart’s rapid patter, an almost painful jump in her throat, and the dampness between her thighs. Her gaze traveled south, over his smooth chest, to an odd angle in his sheets. She blushed, faintly aware of what was happening. She was feeling his morning erection, an echoing pull between her legs. His heat was causing one to build within her and she tried to ease out of the bond. To cut short this conversation, even as her breathing grew ragged.

His eyes flew open. 

“Rey.”

His hand reached for hers and she pulled away, rolling off the bed in a flurry of limbs. When her head popped up, expecting to see his amused grin, she was greeted by the bland walls. His drowsy laugh rolled through the bond though and she shivered despite herself.

It stuck to her all day--the simple intimacy of waking up next to a partner. She was aware that Poe woke up next to various members during this prolonged stay on Lothal (she suspected Kylo knew where she was and started her day scanning the sky for the First Order. For over two weeks, there has been no sign. She refused to reduce her vigilance). She knew Finn and Rose woke up next to one another. The shambles of the Resistance took comfort with one another in a variety of ways and she stood on the outside. Always on the outside except for these ever increasing moments. 

The intimacy sent her hand sliding down her body, slipping between her panties, fingers frantically curling against herself, the image of his soft breathing evolving into something elaborate: his arm sliding around her waist, pulling her to him, body curved along her back, finger tips strumming her heated skin. She imagined how his lips would feel against hers and turned her head, face burying into her pillow, hand moving frantically know, hips driving upward, as she saw his plump lips exploring her freckles, whispering her name, meeting her own, a hunger tearing through her. It was this thought (one shared, she belatedly realized) of him rolling her over him, thighs draped around his chest, mouths seeking one another, his hands nesting in her hair that drove her over the edge, fist stuffed in her mouth to drown out her cries. 

The painful racing pulse in her neck didn’t settle before she realized that she was no longer alone. She lifted her head to see Kylo staring down at her fascinated. Embarrassment slipped through her as his amusement mixed with longing traveled through the bond to her. Kylo’s gaze left her bod to stare at his damp fingers. She watched fascinated as he brought the glove to his mouth and sniffed. Then horror as his tongue darted out and he ran it over the leather. Savoring her. His purr of pleasure washed through her and she tried to slam down the connection, to end it. The bond refused to cooperate, image growing brighter and clearer as Kylo unbuttoned his trousers, taking his thick cock in hand. Their gazes connected as he began to work himself, his tongue running along his bottom lip, tempting her. If she stood up, would he be there? Could she taste him, could she see if his lips were as soft as she thought they might be? But then what? 

She averted her eyes. But that didn’t drown out his harsh breathing or the slick sound of pumping. She peeked underneath her lashes and froze. 

His hand moved languidly, gliding up and down his shaft, curving over the wide head. But his eye never left her. She could feel his gaze searing her back. He was stripping her of clothes in his mind, relying on that one brief moment he saw of her in the ‘fresher--bronzed limbs, a mishmash of scars, rosy tipped nipples. It was an image of his hand swallowing her breasts that spiked his breathing; it sent something coiling within her, tight and tense, and she closed her eyes, jamming her hands over her ears. 

She knew when he came, the tension within her drawing taunt before snapping, heat spilling down her spine and, to her disgust, something wet dribbling down her thighs. 

“Rey,” he whispered and her shoulders drew together. 

“No.”

“You can’t deny the truth of our connection.”

Rey lifted her chin, turning to face him. “Yes, I can.” And she severed the link. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping the bond closed was a draining task, one that left her worn and ragged at the end of the day. Struggling with keeping out Kylo who pressed and pushed and wanted; who sent waves of tender images: holding her, knuckles gliding down her arms, kissing the round of her shoulder, legs intertwined. They dogged her as she organized smuggling runs for whatever was left of this Resistance. She hoped that time on the Falcon with Chewy and Poe would focus her. But the strain of living the dreans he constructed, to keep the wall in place as he battered at her, left her ragged with despondence trailing her to the bunk where she flopped down in exhaustion.

The texts did little to encourage her that the bond could be severed. Only by death, they told her. She had seen his future. Beside her. His death was a path was not available to her.  A resignation settled around her as she woke up every morning next to Kylo, the vision melting away when she rolled out of bed before his fingers ghosted through her, plucking at her sleeve as she rushed away. 

The hard truth she knew rattled around her brain: abandonment requires expectation. She had built them around Ben Solo during their conversations on Ahch-to, during that elevator where his gaze was constantly drawn to her mouth, his grief draped around him like a shield. To be shattered a dozen times, weighed down by disappointment and her own grief that he had offered her everything but with caveats. 

She didn’t know what to do with such a heart. Jakku taught her such contracts led to destruction and grit driven into eyes that could not cry. She had grown hollow on those desert plains, only to find herself blooming with the bond, a dewy coltishness creeping through her until he had broken it. 

She had to keep herself separate, she told herself, even as she woke up to see longing and confusion in his eyes. She skittered away as his mouth opened, her name a prayer, and slammed it shut. She had to keep it closed, she chanted; she had to. 

So came the dreamwalking. The Force, it seemed, would not be placated by her walls. Once sleep claimed her, she would find herself in the halls of Ben Solo’s mind. To see herself splayed on a bed, his mouth working between her thighs, his hands cupping her breasts. The vision of her arching off the bed, hands nestled in his hair, sent her fleeing, racing through marbled halls, rippling with various memories. She stumbled upon Han yelling at a smaller Ben and her heart contracted before it was ripped away and she found herself in a quiet lakeside estate, water lapping at the edges. The man she was knew was talking to a vision of her swathed in delicate fabrics, winking with bright gems. She was curled into him, his mouth covering hers, long boundless kisses that sent her sighing. Rey felt the weight of the dress as he bunched it around her mirage's waist, chasing the draping fabic with kisses, cool air pebbling her nipples. He bent over, hand hot on her back, his tongue sweeping over taunt nipples, Rey curving over his head to kiss his neck. Her eyes connected with the mirage Rey’s, knowledge thick within them, and Rey stumbled back to crash into something solid. 

She looked up to see Kylo watching the vision, his own face impassive. He glanced briefly down at her. She stared shocked before summoning her anger. 

“That’s disgusting,” she spat and a corner of his mouth curved up. A moan was swallowed by vision Kylo rearing up to claim her mouth, hastily ripping off the gown until Rey stood naked before him, lifting her to press her against a column, hips thrusting into her. 

Rey shuddered and turned her back on the image, pressing her thighs together, her breasts heavy, bruises blooming along her collarbone from his attentions. Kylo shuffled next to her and inhaled sharply. His desire rolled off him and into her and she felt the need tugging deep inside of him, a coiled heat ready to snap. 

“Is this how you see me?” she demanded. He turned to look at her, his eyes glazed and lips swollen as if he had been kissing her. 

“I can see you want this too,” he replied. “And I can give it to you.”

“You’re vile,” she shot back without heat and he cocked a brow. 

“Yes, I know. A monster. But what else calls to a monster, Rey, besides another one?” The cries behind her grew sharp and reedy and she jammed her fist over her ears. She refused to herself come in this grotesque vision, even as dampness pooled between her legs and her heart stuttered. She could feel heat sliding between her legs and they threatened to collapse beneath her, breasts straining against her tunic, aching for his touch.

“Stop,” she ground out and Kylo nodded. She gasped as the room was gone and they stood in a grey featureless place. Desire still pooled in her, heavy and languorous, and she was aware of his eyes drinking in her every movement as she turned around. 

“I can give you everything, Rey,” he pleaded. 

She looked at him from under her lashes: “I don’t want everything.” 

“No,” he swallowed. “Just me to abandon everything for you. To come to you.” 

She reached up,  smoothing his cheek, the rough edge of the scar she gave him biting into the pads of her fingertips. He leaned into the touch, his own hand echoing her movements, and she was too aware of how big his hands were. How they swallowed her own face in them. 

“I’ve seen you beside me.” She left out the light, not wanting to repeat the fight. Coax him to her. 

“And I, you beside me,” he replied forcefully. And he crushed her to him, lips hard against hers. She didn’t resist, no longer lying to herself how badly she wanted this. He eased, hand snaking around her waist, the other cradling her head. His tongue was warm against her lips, beseeching entrance, and she opened her mouth, unsure of what happened next

The tip of his tongue lightly touched hers, retreating, tasting again. He was warm, his breath minty, his rough cheek heavy with sandlawood and leather. Rey’s eyes flew open to see his closed, peace resting on his brow, and she let herself sag against him as he explored her mouth. He held her to him, his body firm against hers. She understood what she saw before, what would drive her to wrap her legs around him, to let loose with a moan. One she was making now as he kneaded her neck, drawing the delicious tension along her spine. This was the tenderness she wanted and feared. Her back arched and he peppered her neck and jaw with short sweet kisses, adoration in every press of lips, her sighs soft even as her body tightened. 

And she awoke, lips as swollen as she remembered his, her legs sticky with her need, her hand thrust between them to bring the release she sought. She forgot that she woke up next to him until his hand joined hers and she curled toward him, face buried in his chest, her tongue tasting his skin, as he brought her along, his thick fingers brushing against her core, her legs quivering, his cock hard against her hips, his breath as thready as hers. 

She wanted it, wanted it all, she knew, and she could feel the triumph flooding through him as he saw how much she wanted those visions to be true. 

“I can give you that and more,” he promised as she fell around him, his name tumbling from her lips, until he claimed them in a searing kiss that left her slumped into the sheets until he faded away.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added one more chapter. Maybe this will never end. Sorry for a late update. Traveling across country by car and my family lives in the middle of nowhere with intermittent internet connection. At least I get beautiful views of the American southwest. Hope you enjoy the chapter and happy holidays!
> 
> H/t pythiaspeaks for sanity checking this!

Rey would be the first to admit that she did not know much about what passed between a man and a woman. She had read texts--she understood the biology of it--which led to an embarrassing conversation with the medic who smiled understandingly as she inserted the birth control implant into Rey’s arm. Rey had seen the images on the holonet late at night in the pilot’s cantina: how a human male and a human female became conjoined. 

And the thought of Ben Solo inside of her both terrified her and stoked a deep curl of desire. 

Because Ben Solo was the man she woke up next to every morning. Her breasts still ached in her band as she worked on repairing an X wing; ached from his eager ministrations as they awakened to see each other, her legs crossing across blankets to press against his. She had seen his gaze dip toward her thin night shirt and in an impulsive moment, cast it off. His eyes had widened, chin wobbling, as he cautiously slid toward her--centimeter toward centimeter as if she were a feral lothwolf on the precipice of running away (It wasn’t far from the truth, she would admit to herself, but only in the light of the day. Those hazy mornings, those evening ‘fresher collisions, those existed in some other time where she wasn’t responsible to her sense of duty). 

His fingers grazed the soft mounds, pads rasping against the smooth skin. She shivered, a sharp inhale, lost in the sound of feet running outside the door. She knew she should join them but she didn’t care. His gaze was on her pert breasts and he was fascinated, mouth half-open, watching her nipples pebble as he dragged his fingers down carefully to circle the sensitive flesh. He kneaded the flesh between his hands, each one swallowed by his massive hands. Rey found herself watching a rosy flush creep up her chest, Ben’s tongue sweeping across his bottom lip. She surged forward, seizing his mouth with hers, his hands busy with her tits, a thread of desire winding between them and a growing heat between her legs. 

“Can I?” he whispered and she nodded, occupied with counting every freckle and mole with her lips. Ben wrenched his face away from hers, rolling her on her back, cautiously eyeing her room as if she would disappear in any moment. A hungry gleam in his eye, he planted his hands on either side of her and bent his head, tongue darting out to delicately touch the very tip of her nipple. Rey tightened, thighs squeezing together, a strangled cry caught in her throat. His eyes locked on hers as he ran the flat of his tongue over her breast, leaning over to nibble the tender underflesh, her hips bucking as the thread grew ever more taut, her heels digging into the thin mattress.  
He obliged, drawing one tit into his mouth while his hand crept beneath her sleep pants and began to soothe the strain between her. One finger glided between damp folds, carefully avoiding that tight bud, and she bared her teeth at him. 

“Ben,” she demanded and his eyes widened. She froze, wondering what she had done wrong, but gasping as he slipped one finger inside of her. 

“What are you doing?” she gasped, half eager, half outraged. 

“What do you think?” he replied slyly. He seemed so pleased with her response and she clutched at his shoulder as he slid the finger out, spreading her slick along her core. She shuddered and leaned into him, breath hot on his skin, sandalwood and mint lingering on his jaw and murmured his name as she kissed him feverishly. He continued his assault, one hand cupping her breast, thumb sweeping over her tight flesh, the other working between her legs. He teased her with his fingers, one slipped inside of her to stroke against her walls, Rey horrified to find herself mewling, wrapping her leg tight around him. 

Feeling courageous, she freed him from his trousers, swallowing hard at the size of his cock in her hand. She could feel his masculine pleasure singing through the bond and nipped at his ear, pulling the lobe between her teeth. He groaned, burying his face in her neck, and slipped in another finger. She groaned and shuddered, wondering what comes next. 

“Move your hand up and down,” he suggested, sending images of what he did when he thought of her. She grasped onto the them and ran her thumb along the head beading with his own need. She smeared it along her hand, sticky and wet, and dragged her fist down his cock, long and thick, wrist working loosely as she saw his own do in his memories. She grew bolder, her other hand snaking down to trace the delicate skin of his balls, his breathing harsh in her ear, his mouth frantic on her collarbone, leaving purpling bruises blooming, a trail of marks down to her breasts. He bucked in her hand, seeking his own relief, and she held on tighter, his thumb frantic against her clit, and she was aware that the bed was squeaking in protest as they ground against each other. 

His orgasm came first, pushing through the bond, to shove her into her own, a brightness that spilled through them both. And in it, she saw the bond tightening around, weaving its strands through every conjoined molecule of flesh, stitching them in a destiny they could not foresee. And as she blinked against the vision, she realized she was alone, a damp patch between her thighs and Ben’s come cooling on her belly. 

These explorations became longer, more drawn out as their days collided into each other with more frequency. She spent all day working on X-wings out in the hot sun, sweat trickling down her spine, her hair plastered to her cheeks and neck. When she walked into her room, she had headed straight for the ‘fresher. Except it was his, all black and chrome, and his back was to her, water running in rivulets over the corded muscles in his back to a very firm ass. Rey gulped and wondered if she should intrude. 

“By all means,” Ben drawled, casting an amused look over his shoulder. As if mocking her suddenly prudish standards. Rey tossed her head, a practical girl: “Water’s better than a sonic, anyways.” Proclamation done, she quickly stripped off her mechanic’s coveralls and stepped into the warm spray, sighing gratefully at the mystery of the Force that gave her a man soaping her back and warm water to whisk away the dirt and the grime. 

Ben took advantage of it to soap her hair (leaving her smelling like him and sending her into fits of doe-eyed staring the next day that had Finn asking her if she had hit her head on something), to run his hands over her body, to soak in her trim figure. He wasted no time in kissing her soundly, lifting her leg up to coax another orgasm from her, before kneeling in the water and pressing his lips against her cunt. 

She watched in a mixture of horror and growing sense of want as he licked her folds, chasing a bead of slick, his tongue swirling around the tight bud at the apex of her thighs. She let her head fall back, glimmers of his room outside the shower, and let herself cry his name as he continued to press his advantage. 

There was only one way this was going to end, she knew, even as she slid to her knees and gave life to the fantasies that he sent rolling down the bond to her. And as she curled in her bed that night, the smell of Ben's soap clinging to her, she let the heartache overtake her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I take this evanescence and lubricity of all objects, which lets them slip through our fingers then when we clutch hardest, to be the most unhandsome part of our condition. "--Emerson

“If we take out the base, here, we will strike a hole in their defense. It will function as a rallying point for the rest of the galaxy.” Rey studied Poe as he explained the plan, the holo casting his features in a ghoulish light. The rest of the group shifted, uncertainty rippling through them. 

Attacking the First Order now bordered on mad. They had established an iron fisted rule over the galaxy and any resistance was squashed before it could gain the light of day. Rey imagined Kylo was using the Force to track down those who spoke against him; he and the Knights of Ren patrolled the galaxy ruthlessly and Rey knew why they hadn’t yet stumbled upon the growing conclave on Lothal.

Finn shifted. “Are we sure this is the best plan?”

“We have to do something,” Rose interjected quietly. She turned to look at Rey who offered a mere lift of the lips, interpreted as agreement.  

“Fine,” Poe said. “We will strike at first light.” He strolled over to Rey, a leader of the Resistance, their Jedi, to work out the details. Little did they know that this leader who rallied the troops, who checked out the gear on the ancient X wings they were planning on flying, who meticulously reviewed the plan with Poe would spend the night with three of Kylo’s fingers inside of her, pumping steadily, while she screamed in her pillow. 

The pleasure rippled through them both, her cries bouncing around in the bone arena of his skull, his own orgasm building as he stroked her sensitive bud. She parted her legs further and he ran an appreciative finger down her spine, chasing a bead of sweat. Her skin glimmered in the low light and her hair tumbled around her shoulders and he fisted it, pulling her head up, his own lip burning as she bit down on hers to prevent a hoarse cry from sounding in the base. 

“Don’t you want them to know who you ache for?” he demanded. 

“Stop,” she panted. “That’s not you Ben. It’s what you think you should be.” He tore his hand away abruptly, pushing his cock against her swollen lips. He dragged the head through her dripping folds, his thumb rasping over his clit. She rocked her hips, angling up, enticing him, and her want roared through him. It was a taunt thread wrapping around them, as tight as the strands of her hair in his hand, vibrating with their need. He shoved into her without thinking and she whimpered. He could not stop the prayer escaping her lips as her velvet warmth enveloped his cock and he knew she could feel it. 

Rey felt the fullness, her hips nudging him to go deeper, faster, even as echoes of his own pleasure, of knowing how she felt around him, flooded her senses. It was a heady mix and she thought back to the cocky pilot who had flirted with her this morning. 

“You take him up on it and I’ll slit his throat,” Kylo growled even as he slammed his hips into her. It was a fast, uneven rate, Rey’s nails digging into the mattress, her knees raw from sliding on the sheets. He carved an archipelago of bruises along her hips as he clutched her tightly while ramming himself into her, pulling out until his tip nudged her entrance, listening to her whine, and then slamming back into her. 

The roughness was so wildly different than the tenderness of the night before but Rey didn’t care. The lines between them were blurred and her needs mingled with his own, her identity with his, that she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. 

It was only later, as she lay panting on her bed, his cum drying on her thigh, her breath tight in her ribs, that she began to feel a semblance of her old self. 

What was she becoming?, she thought, remembering the pleasure slaves in the Niima Outpost market. Drugged by a type of spice, their pupils were as blown as her own right now. They lounged on the barge, skin bared to the harsh sun, their bodies undulating, hips swaying, their goods hidden by scraps of gauzy fabric, as they beckoned men and women to them. They did not want to be freed, she discovered later, as they downed their spice and wrapped their legs around their lovers. 

But she didn’t know where her own future lay. Kylo would not give up the throne, telling her those under his command were worse than him. That he was saving the galaxy from a scourge far worse, who took great pleasure in the suffering of others. She had plundered his mind and had seen Hux and the other generals and had tasted truth. 

Wherever this put them she didn’t know. 

She didn’t have to wait to find out. She woke the following morning to klaxons screaming. Rey leapt out of bed, not even bothering to scrub her body down, before throwing on discarded clothes. It was barely dawn on Lothal, sun beams struggling over the horizon and through heavy clouds.

But she could make out the TIE fighters streaming overhead, green flashes of light wrecking the edges of camp. 

“How did the First Order find us?” Poe shouted as he leapt into his X wing. The heavy guns nearby were being manned by Finn and Rose. A scrap of TIE dived overhead to crash into the barracks. 

But the answer stuck to Rey’s throat.  

Flanked by TIEs was the Upsilon class shuttle she had known all too well. And his presence was a gloomy weight on her shoulders, sinking in around her like the mantle. 

They were overwhelmed and the battle was short.  They got a transport off in time, Rey pushing Finn and Rose aboard.

“What about you?” Finn demanded. He grabbed her arm, sweat beading down his brow, his arm bleeding from a blaster shot. 

Rey cupped his face.

“I’m what he wants. I’ll buy us time.” Even as she spoke, she saw through his eyes, saw the shuttle door open, his impatience ratcheting higher. 

“Rey…”

“Go, my friend. Be the goodness this galaxy needs.” The door closed and Rey stumbled back as the transport roared away. She didn’t know where they were heading and that was a good thing. He would never pluck it from her mind. And neither would that red headed devil. 

“How did Hux find out?” she whispered as she heard his heavy footsteps stop behind him. 

“I told him,” came the even reply. Rey’s head whipped around and she stared at his blank face, at the rough scar bisecting the features she had come to love. 

“How could you?”

“The war couldn’t last forever.” 

A sob nearly strangled her: “And you think this will end it? How little do you understand people.”

“And how little do you understand my love for you.”

They stared at each other, grass whipping at their feet as fire crackled around them. It consumed the remains of her home and she wondered what else he would devour in the need to ease his heart. She wondered how else to drown his sorrows. 

He held out his hand. 

She studied the glove she knew so well. 

She observed the flicker of unease in his eyes.  Wind swept the fire along the grasslands and it roared along the plains, lothcats racing for the mountains. She felt the ground tremble beneath her feet as a building behind her collapsed. 

She took his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm happy here but if you want another chapter I'll write. 
> 
> I tumble over at [HausCrashBurn](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hauscrashburn).


End file.
